


Snow Day

by Yoshiepic



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Other, Secret Santa, Snowball Fight, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiepic/pseuds/Yoshiepic
Summary: A little thing I wrote for a Secret Santa exchange! Hope you like it!





	Snow Day

He had been searching all day long. Scanning his notes, flipping through books in his library, and even reading old myths and legends. The demigod had been awake for several days straight, barely ever coming outside. So, it was no wonder that Ridge was caught off guard when he opened his door to see almost a foot of snow had fallen. The confused and slightly annoyed demigod blinked a few times, before shaking his head.

“When the hell did this happen?” Ridge mumbled, already beginning to shiver from the cold.

He looked into the sky, squinting as the snow fell onto his face and hair. He shook his head quickly, before stepping further outside, shutting the door behind him. The demigod walked down the pathway, well, what he assumed was the pathway, stopping at the entrance of the forest.

“How does anyone like this kind of weather. It’s too cold, it’s difficult to walk, and it’s just plain annoying.” Ridge complained, stepping into the forest, stumbling a little.

Ridge had never been a fan of the snow. He never had anyone to enjoy the weather with, so why bother liking it? The demigod trudged through the forest, watching as the branches swayed with the weight of the snow. He only stopped when he reached the certain tree he needed. 

“Just a piece of bark off of this tree will do.” He mumbles to himself, using his blade to cut off a piece from the tree.

Ridge rarely ever did spells, but this was a special occasion. The last piece he needed was the bark from this tree. He was at a bit of a setback after having lost the actual instructions for the spell, but he was hoping that he could just wing it. He tucked the piece of bark into a pocket on the inside of his coat, before turning around and heading back in the direction he came from. He only walked for a few seconds before coming to a sudden stop.

“The prints in the snow where I had been walking are messed up.” He says staring at the ground. “It’s like someone was trying to walk in my steps but stumbled around.”

Ridge slowly lifts his head, confused at the prints, before continuing on his way, choosing to ignore it. He reached the end of the forest, where he had entered at not too long after. The demigod looked behind him, making sure he wasn’t being followed. The last thing he needed was for some random person sneaking up and watching what he was planning on doing. He headed towards his door, reaching out to grab the doorknob. Before he could open the door, something hit him in the back of the head.

“What the hell?!” Ridge yelled whipping around, only to see nothing behind him.

He looked all around him, annoyed that someone had hit him with something and disappeared. He hesitated for a moment, before slowly reaching out to open the door again. Something hit him on his back.

“Who is throwing things at me!” Ridge says loudly. “Show yourself!”

He hears a noise from behind him and he turns around to see a laughing Kirin.

“Oh, you should have seen your face!” They laugh shaking their head. “You were so confused.”

“What the actual fuck Kirin?” The demigod says. “Wait why are you at my house!” Ridge throws his arms up, annoyed at the mage.

“Got bored, decided to fuck around with you a bit.” Kirin smirks before picking up a handful of snow and forming a ball. “Thought it would be entertaining.”

The mage throws the snow at Ridge. The demigod yelps and ducks his head barely avoiding getting hit in the face. He frowns, growling in annoyance.

“Will you quit that!” He half yells. “I’m not gonna deal with you throwing snow at me.”

He turns back towards his castle, and starts to head back to the door, only to be hit in the back again.

“Okay that’s it!” Ridge says picking up a handful of snow and throwing it at Kirin.

The mage had been laughing and hadn’t expected Ridge to retaliate. Kirin yelped as the snow struck them square in the face. They turned quickly to face the smug demigod. Ridge stared at them, waiting to see what the mage would do next. Instead of throwing another snowball, Kirin waved their hand and the snow that had been on the overhang of Ridge’s castle fell on top of the demigod.

“Son of a-!” Ridge started, before being pushed to the ground by the weight of the snow. “I will end you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Kirin replies, crossing their arms as they watched Ridge struggle to get to his feet.

Once Ridge got to his feet, he wasted no time and ran straight at the mage, shoving them backwards. Kirin managed to keep their balance, and ran at the demigod, intending to push him down. Instead however, they tripped and stumbled into Ridge, sending them both to the ground. Ridge landed on his back, Kirin barely an inch away from his face. Kirin laughs at the embarrassed look on the demigod’s face, making no attempt to get up.

“Didn’t think you’d be a bottom to me.” The mage jokes, laughing as Ridge sputters out, flustered by the comment.

Kirin pushes up, getting back to their feet. They reach down and grab the demigod’s hand, lifting him up. Ridge runs his hand through his hair, still flustered by the joke and unsure how to respond. The mage just chuckles and takes a step forward, leaning down to kiss the top of the demigod’s head.

“You’re adorable when flustered.” Kirin says, tilting their head and staring at the man.

The only thing Ridge could do was blush. Oh how he hated that mage.


End file.
